Te amo
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Nunca había creído en que cinco letras fueran mas que suficientes para mostrar distintos momentos de su vida... Y no, no eran suficientes, pero era agradable recordarlos.[Yaoi]


_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**_

 **Advertencia** : Fluffy y OoC... Aparte de eso no creo que esto tenga otra advertencia (?) amm... ¿Errores por ahí? Lo normal, ya saben.

 **Pairing** : **AkaiShipping** (Lance  & Silver game) porque ellos necesitan mas y mucho mas amor... Y porque me acaba de obsecionar con ellos...

* * *

 **T** é

 **0.o.0**

Se reacomodo en el sillón que se encontraba dentro de la oficina utilizada por Lance, en aquellos días donde no había retadores ni ninguna otra cosa más que papeleo, montañas de papeleo que parecían interminables. Una vez más aspiro el agradable olor en la habitación, sintiéndose somnoliento y relajado de un momento a otro, el dulce aroma era provocado por el té que Lance se encontraba ingiriendo, como una forma para concentrarse en el trabajo y no quedarse dormido.

—Huele bien.

Soltó al aire en un susurro que no esperaba ser escuchado, pero aun así logró captar la atención de su novio quien alzó la mirada de inmediato a pesar de que se encontraba enterrado en trabajo, lo que ocasionaba que ver a Silver fuese un poco difícil debido a las montañas de papeles que le rodeaban.

—¿Dijiste algo, Silver?—preguntó el mayor, no tan seguro que el adolescente en realidad hubiese dicho algo.

—El té—contestó arrastrando las palabras, dando el aviso de que estaba a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento—El aroma inunda la habitación…

Lance observó atentamente cómo su —normalmente— arisco novio se acomodaba una vez más en el sillón para quedar profundamente dormido tras decir las últimas palabras. El domadragón desvió la vista a su escritorio, donde su extremadamente caliente te seguía sin ser tocado.

Silver si que tenia un buen sentido del olfato.

 **0.o.0**

 **E** lite

 **0.o.0**

Inflo las mejillas en un gesto infantil que obviamente odiaba, pero que hacia mas por inercia que por otra cosa. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el domadragón que permanecía firme frente a su persona, con una mueca que no mostraba otra cosa más que un poco de culpa… Y cansancio.

—Eres parte de la Elite Four—señaló Silver, con un tinte de rabia y paciencia mal disimulada que en realidad no tenia peor que intentaba utilizar en lugar de ponerse a gritar, como siempre hacía.

—Así es—admitió Lance derrotado, dejando caer sus hombros claramente cansado por tener esa conversación, que muy probablemente, ya habían tenido antes.

—No eres el campeón—continuó el más joven cruzando de brazos con seguridad mientras alzaba una ceja, ocultando sus ganas de salir de ahí despotricando contra el mayor.

—No Silver, no soy el campeón...—repitió Lance, cansado de aquella conversación—¡Pero eso no…!

—¡Entonces no veo la necesidad de que te quedes haciendo un trabajo que no te corresponde!—grito fuertemente Silver, cortando el comentario de Lance, impidiéndole seguir teniendo una "amena" ¿plática? entre novios—¡¿Porque no dejas que Red y Gold hagan su trabajo de una vez!? ¡Ellos son los campeones, no tu!¡No tienes porque cancelarme por culpa de ellos!

El domadragón alzó las manos, una acción hecha por la necesidad de defenderse de algún posible golpe —aunque sin tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño— que fuese a provenir del adolescente, su humor no mejoró cuando, a la distancia fue capaz de escuchar la risa de Karen, obviamente el resto de integrantes estaba al pendiente de su discusion de novios.

—Silver, no se trata de eso...—

Intentó tranquilizar el mayor, moviendo una de sus manos para tocar el hombro del menor, un gesto que fue apartado de un manotazo por el enfado pelirrojo.

—¡Pues no me importa como le hagas!—continuo Silver, ignorando las miradas del resto de los compañeros de Lance que estaban sumamente entretenidos con la discusión llevada a cabo—¡Me llevas a ver esa película y punto final!

Lance fue incapaz de responder a algo más, cuando finalmente Silver se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para salir de ahí, ladrando a Karen en el proceso.

Malditos títulos.

 **0.o.0**

 **A** brazo

 **0.o.0**

El simple contacto le pareció tan extraño, que no pudo evitar brincar en donde se encontraba debido a la sorpresa de recibir tal gesto al cual, obviamente, no se encontraba acostumbrado. Los fuertes y grandes brazos de Lance le rodearon con miedo e inseguridad, provocados obviamente por el arisco carácter del adolescente quien, en algún otro momento ya lo hubiese apartado a empujones, pisotones y maldiciones. No se encontraba acostumbrado a los abrazos —así como a ningún otro gesto de cariño— y probablemente jamás lo estaría.

Lance siempre tenía que estar atento —adivinando por supuesto— en ir con cuidado cuando finalmente veía una oportunidad para darle la sencilla muestra de cariño —y amor, por supuesto— al adolescente, solo cuando se encontrase seguro de que no sería rechazado ni golpeado, como normalmente lo era cuando lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Era difícil —obvio que lo era— pero cuando finalmente lo lograba, ese glorioso momento donde finalmente tenía envuelto en sus brazos a Silver, ese instante donde sentía al menos rodearlo con inseguridad y vergüenza, respirando profundamente mientras su cabeza se encontrase enterrada en el pecho del mayor.

Le hacía darse que cuenta que todo había valido la pena.

 **0.o.0**

 **M** iel

 **0.o.0**

Silver era un niño.

Fue la conclusión a la que llegó aquella mañana mientras observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, admirando la forma en que consumía su desayuno con una felicidad que no creía posible ver en alguien como él. Silver tenía un gusto —y probablemente un amor que siempre se negaría a aceptar— por la dorada y dulce miel.

El menor la consumía siempre que veía la posibilidad. La leche tibia que solía consumir en temporada de frío, siempre se encontraba endulzada —en una cantidad exagerada que no sabía cómo Silver consumía sin problemas— con la miel que tanto amaba el menor, de igual forma, no consumía pan tostado —o incluso el blanco— a no ser que tuviese miel desbordándose por las orillas.

Lance nunca diría nada, no tenia porque y nadie tenía porqué preguntar. Pero sin duda alguna, si tuviese que decir algo que le gustase referente al dulce dorado que Silver consumía, sin duda alguna, diría que era cuando la miel escurría de tal forma que terminaba manchando las manos del menor, quien, negándose rotundamente a perder su mas preciado alimento, pasaría a lamer dedo por dedo con tal de seguir consumiendo el dulce…

De esa forma que le hacía ver tan tierno, adorable y exci…

—¿Que estas viendo?

Ladro Silver de esa forma tan arisca que tenía de hablar, tras finalmente sentir la pesada mirada de Lance que no se apartaba de su persona en ningún momento y junto esa sonrisa que simplemente le hacía sentir miedo e inseguridad en un instante.

—Nada… No estoy viendo nada.

Se apresuró a decir —obviamente mintiendo— antes de regresar su atención a su café y al periódico que en algún momento había dejado abandonados sobre la mesa.

 **0.o.0**

 **O** so

 **0.o.0**

Su rostro enrojeció de tal forma —y hasta tal punto— que no le tomo mucha dificultad igualar al color de su propio cabello, de tal forma que terminó pareciendo más un tomate que una persona.

Sus labios temblaban sin control alguno, apretando los dientes en un gesto nervioso debido a que de un instante a otro llegaron a sus oídos variados susurros de la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos y apreciaba la escena con curiosidad, la maldita gente chismosa que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que meterse en la vida de la gente, por malditas envidiosas.

Abrió la boca mientras su cabello se crispaba de forma natural —tan natural que en ocasiones le asustaba— inflo el pecho mientras el rosario de malas palabra se apresuraba a la punta de su lengua, dispuesto a soltar todo el repertorio de insultos con el que contaba.

Sin embargo, en el momento justo nada salió de su boca, todas las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se negaron a salir, obligándole a cerrar la boca aún más avergonzado que en un principio.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa —y con los ojos vidriosos debido a que la situación le estaba estresando de alguna forma— alzó las manos temblorosamente para cubrirse el rostro y posteriormente ponerse de cuclillas, como si aquello de alguna forma le fuese a ser de ayuda para desaparecer de la vista de la gente que aún se encontraba observando la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba públicamente en aquel parque de la región Johto.

Frente a su persona, observando —con cierta dificultad— con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro y los ojos brillando de la emoción, se encontra Lance, tan fresco como una lechuga y tan feliz de la vida como normalmente lo era cuando se encontraban juntos.

—¿Silver?¿Te sientes bien?—cuestiono Lance observando la curiosa reacción que había tenido, con un tono de preocupación tiñendo sus palabras levemente—¿No te gusto tu regalo?

Silver no respondió, mucho menos alzó la vista para encarar de nuevo al mayor, fácilmente podía jurar —sin importar lo exagerado que sonaba—que de sus orejas ya estaba saliendo humo debido al intenso calor que sentía en todo su rostro.

Ahí, de pie, y totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo, se encontraba el domadragón, sosteniendo un estúpidamente enorme Teddiursa de peluche —que con cierta dificultad cabía en sus brazos— que había visto en su vida.

Un peluche que Lance le estaba regalando.

A él.

Peor aún fue darse cuenta que la vergüenza que se encontraba sintiendo provenía nada más y nada menos de que consideraba terriblemente "adorable" el estúpidamente grande oso de felpa.

En verdad, como odiaba amar a ese tipo.

* * *

.

.

¿Me dejas alguna palabra de animo :c?


End file.
